wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Sparrow the SkyWing
|-| Sparrow = This character belongs to Sparrow the Skywing! She is not his Sona, and needs a reboot'''.'Warning! This page contains spoilers for the fanfiction The Journey to the Night Kingdom. Also, she is for that contest with the hidden canon characters.' Personality Sparrow is a SkyWing, but she's not a grumpy one. She's normally very content. Sparrow is also very curious and she can be quite violent, she enjoys battling because she hatched during the war of SandWing succession. Appearance Sparrow is orange with pale orange underscales, yellow eyes, and a fair amount of battle scars, she has a particularly noticeable one under her eye. She is normal other than that. History As a child, she lived an average life, her parents were in the war, and when she was old enough, she went, too. Sparrow was a captain for the army during the war if SandWing succession. She went to every one of Queen Scarlet's arena fights to learn tactics. She was there when the Dragonets of Destiny fought, and since then she always wanted to be part of prophecies. She appears in the Dragonet Prophecy graphic novel, but not directly. You may remember the SkyWing yelling "Huzzah!" That was her. Strengths Sparrow is strong and she is good at fighting. She also is funny and knows how to make people feel better if they’re sad. She's talented with Weaknesses Sparrow can be a bit full of herself. She can get caught up in the moment and do stupid things. She also likes to battle, and that can get her hurt. Gallery SparrowWithbkgrd.png|By Forge the Hybrid! Thanks sooooo much! SPARROWIHFASFHASFHBS.png|By Dewdrop the Suchimus. That’s just beautiful! Screenshot 2018-06-27 at 6.52.01 PM.png|By StarflightTheNightwingDragonet ! That’s radical! |-| Sparrow in the JTTNK = Sparrow is the protagonist n the remake of DoD The Journey to the Night Kingdom When the war ended she saw the NightWings flying and she decided to follow them. They were going to their old kingdom. She met Qibli and Winter there, and they became friends. Then Umber and Sora came and they all became friends. They went on an adventure, made a friend named Watermelon and defeated Darkstalker. Relationships '''Qibli- ' She met Qibli at the beginning of The Journey to the Night Kingdom, and he was friendly to her, and she took an immediate liking to him, not romantically, though. She felt that Qibli needed some kindness towards him, and was kind to him a lot. She enjoyed the hilarious things he said. Winter- '''Winter wasn't friendly when they met, so she was more reserved around him. She found his bossiness annoying at sometimes, but she also felt that it was needed to keep them going. '''Umber Sparrow enjoyed Umber's company. She liked that he was caring and funny. She didn't get to know him very well because he was cautious about his personal information. Umber listened quite well so she was able to boss him around easily. Sora Sparrow liked Sora. When Sora found some books she read one and enjoyed it. They both like to read. Sparrow liked how Sora would notice things. Category:Content (Sparrow the Skywing) Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:SkyWings Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:Characters